Presagio
by owlscloud
Summary: "Dicen que los sueños pueden darte pistas sobre el futuro. Kibum se alegra de que sea verdad." SHINee [MinKey] {AU}


**Título: **Presagio

**Rating: **PG

**Resumen: **Dicen que los sueños pueden darte pistas sobre el futuro. Kibum se alegra de que sea verdad.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**N/A:** Amo el MinKey. Son adorables. No hay mucho que decir, más que disfrute bastante escribiendo esto.

* * *

_La música se oía como si sus oídos estuvieran semi-cubiertos: las notas de la guitarra clásica en combinación con una voz metálica y sonidos extraños pero agradables, sentía como si el ritmo se hiciera uno con sus latidos y a la vez parecía ajeno. Las luces de diversos colores iban de un lado hacia otro en un patrón indescifrable y rápido a diferencia de la lentitud embriagante de lo que le rodeaba: gente, mucha gente. Hacía mucho calor y sentía aquella presencia en demasía agradable dejándole poco espacio personal; aquella persona le rodeaba con sus brazos y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus propios labios. No podía ver su rostro pero tampoco le importaba, se sentía demasiado cómodo, como si todo estuviera en su sitio y él, en el lugar que le correspondía…_

_Hágase la luz._

El impecable techo blanco y aquel dolor de espalda. Se sentó en el largo sillón negro en que había dormido, en principio no reconoce nada, la luz que entra por el ventanal alumbra precariamente la estancia y le toma como cinco minutos darse cuenta de que es su estudio. Recorre con su felina mirada el lugar: todo era blanco y negro, bien decorado y organizado a excepción de la gran mesa a unos metros de donde estaba que se veía llena de tela recortada, moldes irreconocibles y conjuntos incompletos. La escena le devuelve el hilo de todo.

Solo quedaba una semana para el desfile y él no tiene nada definido aún.

Se levanta con torpeza y cae por las mismas al suelo, enredándose con la fina frazada que le cubría, detalle de su asistente posiblemente. Se incorpora nuevamente pero más adolorido, ahora no solo por el incómodo sillón sino por su rodilla izquierda que estrelló contra el suelo al caer. Se deja una nota mental de comprar sillones más mullidos. No es nada grave pero cojea un poco al caminar y de esta forma se dirige a su mesa de trabajo, entre todo el desorden consigue encontrar su llavero. Se dirige a la salida y toma del perchero, cercano a la misma, su chaqueta gris.

Cuando sale al largo pasillo principal del quinto piso del gran edificio, se sorprende al no ver a nadie. Con todo el revuelo causado por el desfile se supone debe haber gente de aquí para allá pero lo único que le acompaña es el silencio en el frio pasillo blanco con alfombrado rojo. Camina, toma el ascensor y llega al hall principal. Las secretarias no están pero todo se ve justificado cuando el gran reloj sobre la elegante entrada de vidrio indica las seis y media de la mañana.

Suspira y maldice. Para su suerte el guardia del lugar está haciendo su ronda de la mañana fuera (o ¿madrugada?) y le abre la gran puerta cuando llama su atención dando golpecitos en la misma.

Cuando entra en su automóvil, Kibum apoya su frente sobre el volante. El trabajo lo estaba consumiendo y lo desesperante era que no este cansando de tanto ajetreo. Cansado si está pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo todo. A sus veintiséis años se había ganado una posición importante entre los mejores diseñadores de Corea del Sur, tenía dinero para regalar y trabajaba en la empresa que en su adolescencia fue su objetivo: _SM Designers_. No podía pedir más, sus sueños parecían haberse realizado en totalidad y disponía de comodidades que jamás soñó. Tal vez, solo tal vez lo que faltaba en su vida era una pareja pero no sentía verdadera desesperación en tener una.

Aún así había tenido sueños recurrentes sobre el tema en diversos escenarios con una persona cuyo rostro nunca podía ver. ¿Algún _presagio_? No tenía idea y realmente no le importaba porque la soledad de su departamento, hacia el cual en este momento conducía, le era de lo más acogedora. _Por supuesto._ Una luz en rojo, detuvo el vehículo. Ahora que tenía tiempo de analizarlo no siempre había sido así, cuando tenía no mucho más de veinte adoraba las fiestas, el contacto con la gente y las salidas. Desde que empezó a trabajar, progresivamente las salidas se redujeron al igual que sus citas a pesar de que su popularidad crecía. Fue como un encierro voluntario aunque no significaba su ruina: tenía oportunidades con quien quisiera pues no solo era exitoso sino apuesto…

El claxon de un automóvil tras el suyo le hizo bajar de su nube de reflexiones, la luz del semáforo ahora era verde y él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta. Con vergüenza se apresuró a seguir el camino.

Quince minutos después se encontró en su casa. _Al fin_, pensó. Ya eran semanas que no llegaba a dormir en su propia cama, porque incluso semanas antes de que el asunto del desfile saliera a flote había tenido mucho trabajo. El estilo de la construcción de dos pisos era minimalista y como todo lo que rodeaba a Kim predominaba el blanco y negro con metal en cosas como los bordes de las ventanas y detalles de las puertas.

Su_Hogar dulce hogar_estabaubicado en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de la ciudad. Kibum no nació en la riqueza y sabe cuánto cuesta obtener todo eso, con su madre adicta y su padre golpeador, aquello que ahora posee es lo que más atesora. No tanto lo material sino la calma y estabilidad que todo su esfuerzo le ha otorgado.

Apenas cruza la puerta principal su pie se encuentra con una carta. Se extraña, pues el cartero dejaría cualquier correspondencia siempre en el buzón frente a la residencia pero este objeto ha sido aparentemente introducido bajo su puerta con toda la intención.

_"Dear Kibum."_ Dicta la prolija letra en el dorso del sobre. Reconoce aquella caligrafía inmediatamente.

-Taem… -murmura para sus adentros con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que cierra la puerta. Camina hacia su sala y toma asiento en uno de los sillones individuales. Abre la misiva encontrando, a diferencia de anteriores veces, al papel anexada a una foto. Esta última con aquel chico pelirrojo que le escribe, sonriendo traviesamente mientras luce una camiseta que reconoce al segundo.

_"Sí, he tomado algo de tu ropa de nuevo. Esta vez volverá a ti sana y salva ¡lo juro! Pero este no ha sido motivo para escribirte._

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti pero debes llegar a la empresa a las 10:30 AM. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, he encontrado para ti la solución soñada._

_Espero sonrías cuando lo veas, será imposible no hacerlo._

_Oh, y no, no dejaré de escribir estas cartas por más que insistas. Es divertido, mamá._

_Taemin."_

Tiró la carta de nuevo contenida en el sobre sobre las revistas en la mesita de café frente a sí pero se quedó un momento mirando con ternura la foto. Definitivamente confiar a Lee una copia de las llaves de su casa había sido mala idea.

Tal y como insinuaba el escrito de Lee Taemin, su mejor amigo, este le escribía cartas de vez cuando por cosas personales que quería contarle pero como a causa de su trabajo Kibum casi no se encontraba en su casa dejaba aquellas cartas bajo su puerta. Taemin era un poco reacio a la tecnología, veía la mensajería instantánea un poco fría aunque la utilizara casi todo el tiempo. Cuando se trataba de algo serio recurría a métodos más clásicos, románticos, que hicieran las cosas más reales y cálidas. Kibum amaba eso del menor a quien le consideraba como su hijo, cosa que aunque sonara ridícula para su edad se debía a los años de amistad además de la confianza y cariño forjados con ellos, por eso el menor le llamaba _mamá_haciéndole sentir avergonzado y feliz a la vez.

Sin muchas ganas y dejando la fotografía encima del sobre, se dirigió a las escaleras. Tomaría una ducha y dormiría una o dos horas, el reloj apenas marcaba las siete de la mañana.

-๑-

De regreso en la empresa se encontró con rostros sonrientes por doquier. Era extraño, al parecer el único estresado era él. Bastó cavilar un poco para encontrar la verdadera razón: la mayoría de sus compañeros habrían terminado ya sus diseños y tendrían sus modelos vistos. Suspiró, se sentía de verdad incompetente. Era la primera vez que le sucedía, era como si el karma se le hubiese de vuelto por burlarse de los principiantes que entregaban los proyectos a último minuto. Kibum era arrogante la mayoría del tiempo pero era buena persona aunque disfrutara de manera ridícula del sufrimiento ajeno muchas veces.

Caminando en dirección hacia su estudio se encontró con Soo Man, el director del lugar. El hombre le veía seriamente y no parecía con ganas de entablar una conversación amistosa con su persona. La invitación a la oficina de su superior confirmó sus sospechas: sería regañado por su atraso en el proyecto.

Durante la nada amigable pero políticamente correcta charla no escuchó nada nuevo respecto a su rendimiento, ya se había encargado de reprocharse sus errores el mismo. Al salir de aquella estancia le pareció que el oxígeno era más fácil de respirar. Consultó su reloj y para su suerte eran las diez treinta en punto. Al llegar a la puerta de su estudio y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla escuchó voces dentro, una muy conocida, la de Sulli su asistente y por otro lado una voz masculina que hasta ahora le era totalmente ajena.

Al ingresar las palabras de Taemin cobraron sentido.

La _solución soñada_ se erguía frente así como el chico más atractivo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

-Eres perfecto, te quedas conmigo.-fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarle, al confundido Choi Minho, una camiseta con unos pantalones.-Necesito ver si hay que modificar medidas, el vestidor está ahí.-agregó señalando un cubículo con una cortina negra en la parte delantera en el fondo de la habitación.

Minho alzó una ceja, ese trato no era al que estaba acostumbrado, normalmente la gente además de alabar su físico preguntaba su nombre e intentaba comportarse lo más socialmente adecuada frente a él. Este sujeto, el renombrado diseñador Kim Kibum, le trataba como si fuera un maniquí a los dos segundos de encontrarse por primera vez. Y ambos aunque tenían funciones diferentes en la misma rama tenían la misma edad, según sabía. Sonrió altaneramente antes de hacer siquiera un movimiento, miró a los ojos al diseñador y rió en voz baja.

-Choi Minho, un gusto Kim Kibum.- soltó mientras se dirigía hacia el vestidor. El rubio ni siquiera se volteó a verle rió también y siguió rebuscando entre sus sketches algo que pudiera funcionar con a quien ahora declaraba su modelo principal para su parte del gran evento. Para Kibum no era solo la ropa sino quien la usaba, siempre intentaba buscar un balance entre sus modelos y lo que diseñaba así ambas partes brillarían. Por eso el retraso en su trabajo, pero ahora el fallar sería imposible. Le mostró a Sulli unos teléfonos de su libreta personal, le dio la tarea de llamar a otros modelos para completar su escuadrón de belleza, muchos de ellos con los cuales había trabajado antes satisfactoriamente.

A la hora de tomar las medidas y mientras Kim parecía concentrado a mas no poder anexando una sonrisa boba en su rostro, Choi se dio tiempo de analizarle un poco más. Kibum era más atractivo en persona, con su extravagante cabello rubio pero negro en la base, con sus ojos afilados y esa mirada perspicaz. El conjunto totalmente negro que vestía en ese momento resaltaba aún más su piel blanca y Minho se sentía inevitablemente atraído.

No dijo absolutamente nada más de lo necesario durante el resto de aquella sesión, en que Kim le indicó que hiciera más ejercicio y evitara grasas para prever cualquier cambio mínimo en las medidas tomadas. Al quitarse el atuendo de prueba y volver a sus jeans y su camiseta blanca de estampado simple en compañía del calzado deportivo escuchó una final recomendación, más bien orden: debía cortarse el cabello. Eso no le hizo mucho chiste pues estaba acostumbrado totalmente a su melena levemente rizada que recogía en una coleta baja, pero aceptó pues apenas era un principiante y este sería su primer desfile importante con un gran diseñador.

Cuando salió despidiéndose con una sonrisa que el rubio contestó con una rápida agitación de su mano se encontró con Sulli. La chica les traía café con unos aperitivos dulces, él se disculpó pues tenía que retirarse pero haciendo uso de su encanto, consiguió fácilmente un recurso importante para el plan que había ideado rápidamente.

-๑-

Llegada la noche y de vuelta en su hogar Kibum se permitió un verdadero relax luego de un largo tiempo. Se sentía exageradamente feliz pues todo había empezado a ponerse en su sitio. El baño de espuma en vez de la típica ducha rápida fue magnífico y los dulces de su pastelería favorita que había comprado en el camino de regreso habían sido estupendos, todo parecía perfecto. Incluso Taemin le había llamado para saber qué tal le había parecido aquel chico que había enviado a la empresa por la mañana. Le agradeció con creces y luego hablaron un poco sobre sus vidas pues ya hace meses no coincidían en persona. El menor era fotógrafo y siempre estaba saliendo y entrando al país eso dificultaba también sus encuentros pero igual, sus charlas eran frecuentes.

Cuando la despedida llegó y el teléfono al fin volvió a su sitio, Kibum se tiró a su cama boca arriba. Se había puesto tan solo una bata de baño, el usar ropa interior en esos momentos era la mínima de sus preocupaciones. Cuando las suaves almohadas empezaron a tentarlo a una placentera siesta su Iphone vibró en la mesita de noche. Se sorprendió al encontrar un número desconocido, eran raras las veces que veía eso en la pantalla. Sin saber que le lleva a hacerlo, contesta.

-_Diva_, así es como te llaman ¿verdad? Kim Kibum…-ante el saludo poco cordial y hasta acusador se quedó en blanco. No supo identificar la voz aunque le parecía haberla oído antes. Escuchó la risa del tipo quien le había llamado confundiéndolo más aún.-Soy Minho, buenas noches.-fue inevitable rodar los ojos.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? Responde.-soltó con fingido fastidio. Le había agradado aquel muchacho, demasiado físicamente pero se debía a que era perfecto para sus diseños ¿no es así?

-Eso es lo de menos, lamento molestarte pero quisiera saber si estas disponible mañana por la noche.-

-¿Me estás ofreciendo una cita? No creas que estás a mi altura, rana.-fue directo como siempre soltando toda su prepotencia contra el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Lejos de fastidiarse Choi volvió a reír.

-No hable nunca de una cita pero si lo quieres ver así… sería muy romántico.-el rubio soltó un bufido, ¿Quién se creía este tipo llamándolo y soltando tanta idiotez junta?

-¿Dónde?-

Lo más ridículo era que estuviera dispuesto a seguir ese juego.

-๑-

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero luego de una larga charla acompañada de cheesecake y cappuccino habían salido a caminar. El brazo de Choi se posaba sobre sus hombros y a la vez él mantenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de alto. Era estúpido como una primera cita llevó a otra y ahora se encontraban en su quinto encuentro en aquella cafetería que les había visto conocerse de a poco.

Kibum reía y Minho también. Se llevaban bien, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez el rubio pudo haber pensado, tanto como Minho había deseado. El invierno era fuerte en esa época y el menor había ofrecido su gabardina al más bajo, quien aceptó no sin hacerse reacio en un principio.

Las calles estaban un poco resbaladizas por una fina y casi imperceptible capa de hielo así que Choi tuvo que ayudar a que se compañero no muriera en el intento de seguirle el paso, dando que el calzado que Kibum había elegido para ese día no parecía llevarse bien con aquel suelo. Entre múltiples resbalones las risas siguieron en las calles un poco solitarias.

Cuando llegaron al parque del centro optaron por sentarse en una de las heladas bancas metálicas, las expresiones de Kim al sentir el frio colarse en sus ropas incentivaron a Minho a seguir con las risas antes apaciguadas. Kibum avergonzado no paraba de golpear de forma infantil la espalda ancha del otro.

El contraste que las mejillas de Kibum establecieron con respecto al clima fue, para él mismo, exageradamente notorio cuando el alto, de la nada, le estaba besando. El contacto fue apenas un roce entre sus labios y los contrarios pero le había provocado una taquicardia que amenazaba por dejarlo sin respiración, exagerando claro.

Las risas se convirtieron en un silencio absoluto mientras el castaño perdía su mirada entre el cielo gris de invierno y el mayor se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente la nieve a sus pies.

-๑-

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el desfile, el cual fue un rotundo éxito y nuevamente le había otorgado varios reconocimientos. La vida de Kibum iba sobe ruedas, mucho más perfecta desde que el alto joven había comenzado a ser un componente importante de su vida diaria. Aún no eran nada pero para todos era evidente que algo sucedía ahí y era cuestión de tiempo para que se manifestara.

Taemin se había pasado por su estudio, mantuvieron una charla amena mientras trabajaba y el menor le ofrecía hacer un trabajo en conjunto para la edición del mes siguiente de su revista. Kibum aceptó gustoso. Cuando Minho llegó sonrió aún más, hasta que Taemin se lanzó a abrazar al alto. Su corazón palpitó de manera extraña, incómoda y no tanto por los actos del más pequeño sino por la sonrisa estúpida que tenía el alto. Las explicaciones vinieron después pues nadie pudo pasar por alto la expresión extrañada de Kim. Ni siquiera Sulli, quien veía todo desde su escritorio en un costado de la estancia, callada, como si estuviera viendo su drama favorito.

Choi y Lee habían sido amigos de la infancia pero habían perdido así mismo contacto luego de que el castaño se mudara a otra ciudad con sus padres. Se habían encontrado semanas antes de que la misiva de Tae llegara a manos de Kibum aquel día. Al saber que Choi ahora era modelo el pequeño había sugerido que fuera donde Kibum quien, por lo que sabía, no había encontrado modelo principal para su proyecto del desfile en ese momento.

A pesar de ser obvio que entre esos dos no pasaba nada, Kibum sentía todavía clavada aquella espinita a la que no quería dar nombre de _celos_.

-๑-

Minho conocía de antes a Kibum, mucho antes del primer encuentro.

Choi había estudiado modelaje y en su decisión no había solo influenciado su gusto por la moda sino aquel joven diseñador apenas meses mayor que él, el cual admiraba. Durante su entrenamiento siempre tuvo en mente la meta de algún día trabajar con él y cuando Taemin había aparecido y ofrecido aquella oportunidad, ¡justamente a él! Quien tenía no más de año y medio en el negocio, había sido fantástico. Como si el destino hubiese decidido.

Con lo que no contó fue con enamorarse de aquel individuo apenas le vio.

Cuando Kibum supo ese lado de la historia se puso en puntillas y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del alto. Los besos fueron más dulces que nunca, así lo sintieron ambos.

Con la música tecno, la poca iluminación y las luces intermitentes, muchas confesiones salieron de los labios de ambos. Todo parecía irreal y se sentían ajenos al mundo pues en ese momento solo existían ambos, con poco espacio físico de por medio, bailando entre un montón de gente en ese club de moda.

La sonrisa de Kibum era infinita así como el amor que sentía Minho en su pecho. Solo por él.

_La luz se hizo._


End file.
